Wolf Love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: This is a story that is based on couple that's going to be in my other story "Italian Love" only these short stories are going to be based solely on the couple. After all its hard having a Volturi Guard as your Imprint. Warnings: Wolf like mating, Mpreg and Slash Pairing. SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: This is a story based on my story Italian love, its a preview of the couple that's going to be in there but this short stories are going to be focused on Seth and Ethan only.

* * *

"Ready Seth?" Ethan asked as he watch his imprint take off his clothes and fold them before putting them in the backpack Ethan has brought along.

"Yes." Seth said before phasing into his sandy coloring wolf form.

Ethan smiled and also stripped out of his clothing as well and folded them down keeping only his Volturi necklace, he wasn't embarrassed that Seth was watching him, he had lost his virginity to Seth last night and also told him about this fantasy he has had since he first saw him in his wolf form. He himself is a shape-shifter and can turn into anything that included a female wolf a little smaller then Seth and after watching a documentary about wolves. He had told Seth that he wanted to mate with him as a wolf which Seth granted him so here they are far away from all the other pack members in Seth's pack to do just that.

Ethan turn to face Seth who was sitting looking at him grinning in a wolfish way before Ethan consternated and turn into his own wolf female form and made it a little smaller then Seth's 10 feet tall form. Soon Ethan hit the floor on all four paws, "she" was a pure white wolf with blue eyes, Ethan shook "her" fur before padding over to Seth and licked him. Seth responded with a low pleasured growl that sent shivers down Ethan's back. Ethan gave a small whine and rubbed "her" head under Seth's chin and gave a small growl of contentment.

Seth licked "her" back and stood up circling Ethan before stopping behind Ethan, Ethan felt a shiver of need go through "her" when Seth got closer and sniffed "her" behind. Ethan moved "her" expose "herself" to Seth who just whined in need and gave Ethan a lick like he's seen real wolves do to the female they wish to mate with.

Ethan gave huff of air as "she" felt the pleaser increasing, lifting "her" tail more to give Seth more accuses to "her" private area. Seth kept licking trying to make sure Ethan was nice and wet there so he wouldn't hurt "her" when he was inside humping him. He wasn't sure if they would obey instinct and if he ever hurt Ethan he would never forgive himself if he did.

_You won't hurt me Seth, I believe in you. _Ethan said to Seth.

Seth gave a grunt in contentment but continued to lick Ethan who just shivered as an orgasm hit "her" and gave a small howl in pleasure. Seth lapped at the juice Ethan gave and growled in pleasure before getting on his hind legs and mounted Ethan who moved "her" tail out of the way again.

Seth gave a licked Ethan's neck and gave a small bit before licking over it as he thrusted in making them both shiver in pleasure. Seth gave a mental moan as he felt the moist warm walls of his mate, for some reason even though his mate was a vampire, he felt warm to Seth. Ethan pressed "herself" back into Seth's chest telling him to continue.

Seth pulled back and thrusted back in and then started a rhythm that made them shiver in pleasure and give out growls and grunts of contentment as they made love out in the woods like wolves.

_I love you, so much Ethan. _Seth said to Ethan as he mental moan as he thrusted faster and deeper inside his mate something inside him told him to go deeper.

_I love you too,...Seth._ Ethan said to Seth as "she" panted and growled in pleasure pressing "herself" up against trying to draw him deeper as "she" felt her walls squeeze and let go of his member that "she" swell more as he humped "her" faster.

_Seth...I can't...I'm going to...come soon! _Ethan said to Seth as "she" felt her was start to pulse with something as "she" felt this coil in her stomach that was about to burst.

_Let...go...my love...I not...going to last much...longer either. _Seth said as he tighten his grip on Ethan's hips bring "her" closer to him and thrusting inside "her" deeper as he felt his stomach tighten and his balls tighten as well.

Ethan gave a whimper of pleasure and came with a howl, squeezing Seth even more as Ethan felt another orgasm hit "her".

_SETH! _Ethan yelled as "she" came squeezing Seth as "her" walls closed in on his member.

Ethan was panting and giving whines of pleasure course through "her" body.

_ETHAN! _Seth moan out as his orgasm hit him, he pulled Ethan's body closer to him as he thrusted inside as deep as he could when he felt his orgasm hit him making him howl his pleasure.

Seth felt his member expand and he felt as he pushed in the base therefor officially knotting inside Ethan, Seth stayed still for a while feeling his member twitch as he released his seed inside his mate. Ethan shivered and groan in pleasure as "she" felt Seth expanded and knot inside of "her" and even more as "she" felt him release stream after stream of his seed inside "her". Ethan remembered briefly that male wolves can release their seed for about half an hour to an hour so might as well enjoy the fact that "she" and Seth are going to be stuck to each other for that long.

Seth felt tired after a while and he didn't want to continue to be on top of Ethan and hurt "her" with his weight, so he pulled his back leg over and now they were really like the wolves on TV, butt to butt, in a doggy knot as they say. Seth was surprise he didn't feel any pain having his member this way then again it's natural for the canine family so that could be why. Ethan looked behind "her" at Seth and gave him as smile as much as "she" could in this form, "she" could still feel his member twitching inside "her" as he emptied himself.

_Thank you, Seth for agreeing to do this with me. _Ethan said as they waited for the knot to swell down.

_Your welcome, I would do anything for you. _Seth said to Ethan.

They were stuck together for almost an hour before Seth moved forward and was able to pull out. Ethan hold back a whine of displeasure of having Seth pull out. Ethan felt some of Seth's warm seed come out just a little bit when Seth pulled. Seth turn around and licked Ethan's private area again cleaning "her" up before going over Ethan and licking "her" on top of "her" head.

Ethan laid down on the forest ground, Seth fallowed "her" example and laid down close to Ethan both of the cuddling and enjoying the after glow of their love making.


	2. First Meeting chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: This is a story based on my story Italian love, its a preview of the couple that's going to be in there but this short stories are going to be focused on Seth and Ethan only. Each of them are going to be different about how they meet and so on.

* * *

Ethan fallowed the poor unsuspected hiker, he was here on a mission but he must feed before scouting farther ahead to see if there really was an Immortal child in Canada. Ethan was currently in Forks, Washington and he knew his Master told him if he saw his good friend Carlisle to tell him his regards. Ethan smirked as the hiker stopped looked around and shivered and continued to stalk his prey.

_Humans...their instincts tell them to run and yet they ignore them._ Ethan thought as he jumped at the human snapped his neck before he could scream and brought to his lips and bit into it's neck and started drinking.

Ethan gave a low moan of pleasure as the sweet warm blood went down his throat, causing him to close his eyes. When he heard movement he opened his eyes and quickly lapped the remaining blood from the bit mark and looked up into gray eyes that were connect to a sandy color wolf the size of a horse. It looked angry at first but now it just staring at him like it never seen him before. Ethan didn't know what came over him, he knew these were the shape-shifters his master was talking about those a year ago when they all came for the so pose Immortal Child the Cullens made.

Seth was on patrol that day and it was boring until he caught the scent of a vampire's at least he thought he did, it was sweet like any vampires yet it didn't burn his nose it smelled like honey and raspberries. He came to a clearing in the forest where he saw the vampire with his eyes closed enjoying his meal. Seth felt anger that a human had been killed and eaten by a vampire but right when he was going to howl for Jacob and Leah the vampire open his eyes and Seth had never seen any red eyes look so beautiful.

It was like nothing else existed, he didn't care about Jacob or Leah or of the human he just ate, no all he saw was this beautiful creature in front of him...he was prefect in every way and Seth just wanted to make him happy and protect him from anything. It was like he was holding him down to earth not gravity...He would do anything for him.

_I imprinted..._ Seth thought as he watch his imprint get up and look at him in wonder.

"I...why am I feeling this way?...I can't...sorry." Ethan said turning around and was about to leave but a voice stopped him.

"Wait! Don't go please!" Seth yelled phasing back into his human form not caring that he was nude.

Ethan turned and gave a gasp the wolf had turn into a naked human boy that was just so handsome...Ethan felt his non beating heart skip if it could. Ethan couldn't leave him not anymore but the notice with embarrassment and joy that he was nude.

"Here you might want this...you need more then I do." Ethan said undoing his robe's button and pulling it off offering it to Seth.

"Why would I...oh." Seth said grabbing the robe and putting it on embarrassed his imprint saw him nude.

"Don't worry I enjoyed the view very much." Ethan said with a smile.

Seth blushed and looked at the ground before looking up and Ethan was closer to him.

"I haven't seen anyone blush in so long...I like it." Ethan said happily and lean closer to him.

"I...umm..." Seth said blushing more.

"My name is Ethan, Ethan Volturi." Ethan said letting his Volturi necklace be seen.

"Seth Clearwater." Seth said.

"Seth...nice name for a handsome young man." Ethan said flirting with him.

Seth blushed but smiled and looked around the forest before looking at Ethan.

"Do you want to just talk?" Seth asked him.

"Sure, we can get to know each other and explain to me why I...like you?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, it confusing but I'll try." Seth said happily.

Ethan listen to Seth as he explain the imprint and what it means and Ethan told him a little of what he does and his gift along with a little information about his coven. They talked to each other and Seth had fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation but Ethan didn't mind, he enjoyed watching Seth sleep and enjoyed listening to his heart beat and not wanting to eat him was a bonus.

_Wait here while I go tell the others. _Seth thought to Ethan since they found out that if Ethan turns into a wolf they can hear each other's thoughts.

_Alright. _Ethan thought back and stayed some where were he can hear Seth when he calls.

Seth went be behind a tree and turn back into a human and put some clothes on before walking out and headed toward his home and then notice his mother was there with the Cullens and everyone in Sam's pack along with Jacob and Leah with Billy were there.

"Did something happen?" Seth asked making everyone look at him.

Sue and Bella along with everyone gave him a look of relief but at the same time a look of annoyance.

"Where have you been?!" Bella asked she thought of Seth as her little brother.

"I was..." Seth said wondering why they were so worried.

"You didn't come home last night, you better have a good explanation!" Sue said as she walked over to him.

Seth blinked and then remembered he was so post to have gone home after his patrol but he had spent the whole night talking to Ethan until he fell asleep.

"I do have a good explanation." Seth said looking at all of them and notice Edward and the rest of the Cullen family coming closer to join them.

"What is it?" Sue asked looking at her son.

"I...imprinted and I spent the whole night talking." Seth said.

Sue and the others blinked and looked at each other then at him.

"Oh...that is a good explanation. But just talking right?" Sue asked.

"Yes mom, and...he is waiting to meet you...yes he and..." Seth mumbled trying not think about Ethan so Edward wouldn't read his mind and he must have been successful because Edward gave him a glare.

"He?" Sue asked looking at Seth along with everyone else.

"Yes he and...he's a vampire." Seth said.

"WHAT!" Almost everyone yelled.

"And he's not a vegetarian vampire either and well why not meet him, Ethan you can come out now. You guys won't hurt him will you?" Seth asked looking at all of them.

"No Seth, its an absolute rule no matter what the imprint is." Billy said looking at the others who nodded even if they didn't like it.

"Ethan?" Carlisle asked wondering if it was the same Ethan he meet at the Volturi. "Seth did he give you his whole name...never mind" Carlisle mutter as he saw Ethan coming out.

Ethan walked to them and gasped when he caught sight of Carlisle and was over to them in 2 seconds before looking at Seth who blinked at his sudden speed.

"Carlisle, it's been a long time old friend, how are you? Oh, yes Master said it I came close by you and saw you to tell you he sends his deepest regards." Ethan said with a smile.


End file.
